Sliders Season 6 episode 3
by Prime2099
Summary: Mallory goes through a test of the heart and soul


Sliders Season 6 Episode 3 Heart and Soul Written By Matt Choiniere 

The vortex opens, 5 figures fall out of it. We see that it is Rembrant, Maggie, Mallory, Diana, and Dan. 

Mallory: Is it me or was that last world a little crazy? 

Maggie: You aren't the only one. There was one drunken guy that kept hitting on me and it wasn't who you think. (She motions her head toward Mallory.) 

Mallory: Hey I nev- 

Maggie cut him off. 

Maggie: Don't even start! 

Rembrant: Alrgiht kids knock it off! 

Dan: It's alright Mallory, why don't you and I go to the chandler for a beer! 

Mallory: Nah, I'll catch up with you later. 

Dan: Suit yourself. 

Dan then goes off to the chandler. 

Rembrant: I think I'll join him. Diana, Maggie you two wanna come? 

Maggie: No I want to go lay down in a room. 

Diana: I'll go with her. 

Rembrant: Alright. Mallory you know where to meet us. We got another two hours to go. 

Mallory: Okay I'll be there in an hour and a half! 

He then walked offf down the street. 

Mallory's P.O.V.: We see a store banner called "Heart and Soul we will fill you dream come true" 

Being intrested by the name Mallory walks in. 

End Teaser Title begins 

Rembrant: What if you found a portal to a parallel universe? What if you could slide into a thousand different worlds? Where you're the same person and it's the same time, but everything else is different. And what if you can't find your way home? 

Voice: Sliders! 

Mallory's P.O.V.: It shows the inside of the store which has 60's style walls, and bright colors are everywhere. There is a woman sitting on the ground in fron of a low table. 

Woman: Hello Quinn Mallory. 

Mallory: Who are you? How do you know my name? 

Woman: I know everything about you. My name is Delia. It is a gift from my lord. Mallory: You lord? 

Delia: Yes. Something is bothering you? 

Mallory: Sort of. 

Delia: Then sit. 

Mallory: Is it safe? 

Delia: Don't worry it won't bite. Come I will help you. 

Mallory sits down and Delia whispers something to herself. Mallory then falls asleep. 

The Chandler: Diana was busy on her PDL, Maggie was taking a nap, Dan was reading a magazine, and Rembrant was watching t.v. sipping a Martini. 

Rembrant: Man, is there ever anything good on tv? 

Diana didn't give a response. 

Rembrant: Where's Mallory? Hasn't he come back yet? Two hours are almost up! 

Dan: No he hasn't come back yet. Did you know on this world that George Washington wasn't the first president? 

Rembrant: No I didn't. 

Dan: Well because of not having a strong leader in the beginning, America crumbled under the constitution's rule. Then it fell into a state of Anarchy until the new soviet union came about 100 years later and took over. The Americans took over and got into mystical beliefs, they retook America in the 60's are apparently still stuck in it. Boy this world is screwed up. 

Rembrant: Whoa. I'm going to look for Mallory. 

Dan: See ya. 

A black room: 

We see Mallory walking. He is there with Delia. 

Mallory: Where am I? 

Delia: We're in your mind. Let go of the bonds that tie you down. 

Mallory: The other Quinn? 

Delia: Yes. 

Mallory: If I could I would. 

Delia: You can. Surrender yourself to my lord. 

Mallory: Your lord? Who's that? 

Delia: You will find out. Do you care for the other Quinn? 

Mallory: No not really. 

Delia: Good. Give me your soul. 

Mallory: What? Why? 

Delia: You should do it. 

Then Quinn came out of the darkness behind Delia. 

Quinn: Why don't you do it? Mine was taken away when I died. I've lived with out one for two years until you came along. You can do it. 

He then faded back into the darkness. 

Delia: See it is easy. You won't even know it's gone. Mallory: Um. I don't know. 

Delia: Do it. You know you want to be seperated. 

Mallory: What. I see my friends leaving in the vortex without me! 

Delia: You are seeing into the future. That is what is going to happen. 

Outside: 

Rembrant: Diana, your sure we'll be able to go back to this world? 

Diana: I'm positive, before the slide on the next world I'll punch in the coordinates to here. 

Rembrant: Okay. 

He aims the timer above his head, and opens the vortex. The four of them jump into it. 

Inside Mallory's mind: 

Mallory: NO!!! They wouldn't do that! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! 

Mallory then wakes up to the real world. He jumps up and runs out the door. 

Delia: Good, we got him. 

Dark voice: Good work. 

The four sliders then come back to the world where mallory is, and they see him coming towards them. 

Rembrant: Malloery Come on! 

Rembrant then opened another vortex and then all five of them jumped in. 


End file.
